How The Beatles Saved Equestria
by Legacy55
Summary: After all of Equestria's villains return seeking revenge, Celestia calls upon four legendary warriors to save the nation. Now scattered across Equestria, it's up to Twilight and the other bearers to re-unite the band to defeat this new threat. However, screaming fans, harsh critics and rivalries may just break the band before they can accomplish this.
1. Come Together

(I wrote this story as a tribute to one of the greatest and most influential bands in the history of music. To some they might have just been a band like any other, but to me they were so much more. The Beatles were, and still are, one of the biggest parts of my life. I can't remember a single moment when I was feeling down and The Beatles couldn't make me happy. It was a sure thing, all I needed to do was play a song and they could put a smile on my face.

They were four great guys from Liverpool that spread love all around the world. Apart they made some good music, but together... Nothing any of the Fab Four wrote after the break-up was better then what they did as a band, together they were something magical.

RIP John Lennon and George Harrison, we still miss you.)

"Oh me blooming head…" A small groan escaped an earth pony's lips as he lied face down in the tall grass. His coat was a light green, and his shaggy black mane looked like it was constantly blowing in the nonexistent wind. A small patch of a beard connected to his brown mustache, and tattooed on his flank was a guitar.

A breeze blew through the large valley sending shivers down the stallion's spine. After a few moments of silence his eyes fluttered open, the tranquil valley in front of him being the first thing he saw. "What? Where am I?" He questioned, not recalling ever passing out in the middle of nowhere. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at the vast blue sky, awestruck by its natural beauty which had not been blemished by industry and big business.

A nearby voice startled him however, and he quickly broke out of his trance.

"This place is so beautiful, just perfect for a picnic don't you think Spike?" Came a strongly feminine voice.

"Yeah its fine, now can we please eat? We've been walking all day!" A second male voice groaned, clearly he was very impatient.

The strange earth pony looked up the nearby hill and spotted the owners of the voices. One was a purple unicorn and the other was a small dragon. His jaw dropped, and he immediately shot out of the tall grass. "Talking ponies and dragons? I don't remember taking that much acid…" He mumbled, placing a hoof against his face.

Quickly realizing his hand was now a hoof he let out another yell. "Gah! I'm a bleeding pony, what in Pepperland is going on here?"

"Uh, sir?" The purple unicorn asked, giving him a strange look. "Are you alright? Would you like to join us?"

He let out a sigh and cautiously made his way up the hill. "Well, no I'm not alright. I can't quite remember how much acid I took, and I have no idea where I am…"

"Just leave him Twilight; he's probably just some crazy hobo. He sure looks like one…" Spike snickered while digging his little claw into the picnic basket, no doubt in search of some delicious gems.

"Spike!" Twilight quickly scolded before looking back at him with an apologetic look. "So uh, what's your name?"

"George Harrison, and what might yours be young miss?" He asked before flashing her a dazzling smile.

Twilight blushed a deep red as she stared into his intense blue eyes; there was something strangely attractive about this stallion. For some reason she felt like she could scream at him for hours. "Uh, T-Twilight Sparkle…"

George smiled before planting a kiss on her hoof, "Beautiful name that is." She blushed once again, now at the near point of fainting. Spike only rolled his eyes. "So," He continued after taking a glance at their surroundings, "have you happened to see my mates? There's three of them, and believe me, you couldn't miss them. One's got glasses, another's got a huge nose, and the other can't stop looking at himself in the mirror."

Twilight thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Sorry, can't say I have. Why, did you travel from somewhere? You don't look like you're from around here."

"Well, I guess you could say that. I'm from Liverpool, along with my mates." The two gave him confused looks. "What, you've never heard of Liverpool?" He asked, baffled by the mere thought.

"Nope. How far from Equestria is it?" Twilight asked, now even more intrigued by the strange pony.

George sat down on the grass and sighed. It wouldn't be easy explaining this, especially since he had absolutely no idea where he was and why he was a pony. "Uh, maybe you should tell me about this place first. It'd probably help."

"With pleasure!" Twilight smiled before beginning her incredibly long and painful lecture on Eqeuestria and its immense history.

* * *

"Ah, now that's what I call a good breakfast! Could use some tea and biscuits though…" John mumbled to himself after pushing a few chewed apple cores off of his stomach. He had been surprised when he had first come to, but quickly calmed down after realizing there was a perfectly logical explanation for all this. He just hadn't found it yet.

"Hm, it'd probably be a good idea to go find the others. Unlike me they're probably freaking out… Really, I don't know what they do without me…"

John's coat was a light black, as was his short well kept mane. Along his face was a small handlebar like mustache, and perched on his nose was a pair of glasses. Other than that his only defining characteristic was his cutie mark, which was a pen and a musical note.

"Hey! Get away from mah apples you thievin varmint!"

John glanced up, only to find a yellow earth pony charging at him full speed, a lasso dangling from her clenched mouth. Before he could even think she was already on top of him, restraining his hooves with her lasso. "H-hey! Let me go! It was just a couple apples! No need to fly off the handle!"

The earth pony known as Applejack snorted in response. "Ha! Just a couple ya say? Ah've had whole trees stripped clean for the past few days, and now I know just who's doing it!"

"Well then your obviously mistaken, I only just got here today!" John stated, trying his best to break his restraints. Applejack got off and watched as he flailed around the ground like a fish out of water.

"Oh yeah? How do ah now you're not lying!"

"Because," John stopped struggling and grinned at her, "a Beatle never lies!"

"A what?" Applejack asked, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"A Beatle! You don't know who I am?" John asked, only to watch the earth pony shake her head in response. "I'm John Lennon, leader of The Beatles! How do you not know who we are, were bigger then Jesus! Uh whoops, actually forget I said that… tends to make people upset for some reason…"

Applejack stared at him with an extremely confused look on her face. She had never seen such a strange pony; she thought he must obviously be from outside Equestria. "Uh right… But this don't change the fact that you've been stealing mah apples!"

"I didn't steal your bleeding apples! If you untie me I'll explain everything. Well, to the best of my ability that is."

Although she knew she shouldn't untie such a strange pony, something told her she could trust him. There was a comforting atmosphere around him, almost as if peace was emanating from his very body. After a moment of thought she went about untying him.

* * *

Princess Celestia sighed to herself as she read over yet another letter that reported on this year's harvest. While it was no doubt essential to the kingdom, it was incredibly boring reading over the dozens of statistics and numbers. After finishing the fourth page out of thirty, she placed down the paper and looked out the nearby window. It offered a great view of the city below, but before she could take a break for any longer her study door swung open.

"Your Highness!" A gruff looking pegasus rushed in and quickly bowed. He was clad in golden armor that while similar to the design of the royal guards, was different in many ways. Three stars on his breastplate indicated he was general, but Celestia was already aware of his rank. Being the military leader of the pegasi meant she saw him often.

"Yes general?" Celestia asked, noticing that he looked anxious and worried.

"We've had a lot of movement reported on the edge of Equestria, some of our outposts have even gone dark… I don't know for certain what it is, but I think it may be the Changelings again your highness… It's the exact same area we banished them to."

Celestia let out a long sigh before looking out the window. "We'll find out for certain… A lot of bad things have been happening lately, Discord's statue went missing… Luna's nowhere to be found… I'm worried about just what's going on…"

* * *

"Oh that looks simply gorgeous on you! I don't think I've ever met a stallion with such good tastes!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked along the elegant suit the earth pony was wearing. He was incredibly well groomed, what with his short black mane and well kept face. His coat was a light brown and his cutie mark was a bass guitar.

"Of course you haven't." The stallion flashed her a dazzling white smile. "But do you have anything better? Something with more diamonds would be good."

"Oh yes! Right away!" The prim white unicorn shot across the store and began rummaging through her selection.

The earth pony looked into a nearby mirror and smiled, there was nothing he liked better then looking at himself. He was just so striking. _I should probably get looking for those chaps sometime soon. They're probably freaking out right now, but at least I have the cool head. Fashion is my utmost priority though; I can't really go looking for the others naked! After I've gotten a decent enough suit I'll head out._

"How's this?" Rarity asked, coming back with a black suit embroiled with dozens of shinning diamonds.

"Perfect! I'll take it!"

The unicorn grinned before heading over to her register and began preparing her order. He stepped off of the podium and took off the other suit before pacing over to her.

"What did you say your name was again sir?" Rarity asked while folding the suit and placing it in a bag.

"Paul McCartney. I still can't believe you've never heard of me. I suspected that even ponies knew of the Beatles, guess I was wrong."

"Well, I would certainly love to get to know you better…" Rarity giggled softly, giving him a seductive smile. "Anyway, that'll be two hundred bits!"

It's was now Paul's turn to laugh, except it much more awkward. "Uh sorry, but I don't exactly have any money… Most people just give me free things because I'm Paul McCartney!"

Rarity soft smile slowly turned into an annoyed frown. "Hahaha… get out."

"Hey but you can't expect me to-"

"I said get out!" Rarity yelled, using her magic to throw him out the door. He slammed against the hard dirt, sighing as he lied in the middle of the street. "Guess I better go find the others…"

* * *

"Why is it I'm always the one who ends up lost and alone?" A lone earth pony mumbled to himself while looking down at a puddle of water. He was surprised by his reflection, as he wasn't usually a pony. His coat was a light red and his black mane was fashioned into a bowl cut. His nose was abnormally large, and just below it ran a black mustache. Pictured on his flank was his life's passion, two drumsticks.

He sighed before rolling onto his back. "Sometimes I think they do this on purpose… I guess nobody like's poor old Ringo…"

"Hey there! Why so glum chum?" He practically jumped out of his skin when a pink earth pony appeared in front of his face.

"Gah! A talkin pony! Well, I guess I'm a talkin pony too so it ain't that big a surprise…." Ringo mumbled to himself after he had distanced himself from the pink pony.

"Of course I can talk! I don't know what I would do If I couldn't talk!" She chirped, a massive grin still spread across her face. Her mane was messy and poofy, and on her flank was a bunch of balloons. "Anyway, my name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

"Ringo Starr." He replied simply while giving her a cautious look.

"That's a cool name! Ringo Starr, I wish I had such an awesome name! I mean Pinkie Pie's alright, but it could be some much cooler! If I could go back in time that's the one thing I'd do, oh and I'd also…"

Ringo zoned out as she continued to blabber on and on._ Do all ponies talk this much? Speaking of which, how the bloody hell am I a pony? This place is so bright and colorful, it reminds me of Pepperland. Maybe I'm somewhere like that? I just hope the others are here, maybe this pony has seen them?_

"Uh, have you see me mates?" He asked, finally breaking Pinkie's train of thought.

"What's their names?"

"George, Paul and John. To be honest I don't even know if they're here…"

Pinkie thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Sorry but no! Those are weird name though, there's not a lot of ponies around here called that. Oh, oh, are you from far away? What's it like where you live? Do the clouds move on their own? Do giant muffins rule over you as tyrants? I'm sure glad they don't do that here, it'd be…"

_There she goes again… _Ringo thought to himself, rolling his eyes as she continued to talk. "Uh, this is been great and all but I really should be lookin for me friends."

"Oh I can help! But first let's go to Sugarcube Corner, it looks like you could use a few cupcakes!" She grinned before leading him into the nearby town. He followed her down the street, having a hard time keeping up with her as she bounced about. Before long they entered a building filled with delicious looking pastries all on display.

She immediately disappeared, only to reappear seconds later with a tray of cupcakes in her mouth. She offered it to him, and he struggled to grab one with his hooves. "So when did you see your friends last?"

"Uh…" Ringo trailed off as he tried to remember. "I can't remember to be honest… I think we might have been in the studio recordin something, but I'm not sure…" He replied, cursing in annoyance as he dropped the cupcake. Hooves would take some getting used to.

"Well, I solemnly swear to reunite you with your friends!" Pinkie Pie declared, dropping the tray and placing a hoof on her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She did an odd motion with her hoof, then jabbed herself in the eye.

Ringo stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, where should we start?"

Pinkie Pie pondered for a moment before jumping in the air. "I know! I'm sure Twilight can help, let's go!"

* * *

"And that's how Equestria was made!" Twilight finally finished, giving the half asleep George a smile.

His half closed eyes snapped open and he looked up at the unicorn. "Oh uh, very fine story that was!" He quickly lied. "Kind of long to be honest though…"

"Well it's our history, it is long…" She stated, giving him an odd look.

Snoring loudly a few feet from them was Spike, who had fallen asleep only a few minutes after Twilight had started her history lesson. Half eaten gems and emerald dust covered his stomach and face, and his arms were sprawled out on the cool grass.

"So what's your history like? Has your civilization been around for long? How long do you live? What do you look like? Is there many of you?" Twilight immediately bombarded him with questions after she took out a notepad and quill. He stared at her for a moment, wondering where to possibly start.

"Do I look like a bleeding history book to you? Long story short is me and my friends are in a band, and it'd probably be best if we got back together." George stated simply, slightly irritated by the unicorn's intense curiosity.

"Oh…" She placed down her notepad and quill, slightly disappointed. "Well we can always talk about it later! Now do you have any idea where your friends could be?"

Before George could respond a green flame filled the air and nearly burnt off the guitarist's mane. "Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" He snapped at Spike, placing a hoof on his mane to see if it was damaged. Aside from a little singe it was fine, and he looked down to see a scroll floating to the ground.

"That must be the Princess!" Twilight squealed like a school filly as she snatched up the letter. She quickly unwrapped it and her eyes scanned across the page in a mere half a minute. "Oh well that explains a lot!"

"What?" George asked, shoving his face beside hers to read the letter. Being so close to him Twilight blushed, but at the same time couldn't stop staring at him. The stallion pushed it aside and read the neat hoofwriting on the parchment.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_ Something sinster is happening in Equestria, only yesterday Discord's statue went missing from the garden. Then this morning I find out no pony has seen any sign of Luna. Finally only recently I discovered something's preying on our borders, most likely changelings. As you can see, the situation is dire. Alone we were able to beat these villans, but if their united under one goal… Perhaps even the Elements of Harmony won't be able to stop them._

_In an attempt to try and stop this threat I teleported four legendry warriors from another world into Equestria. However it was such a vast distant I couldn't control where they landed, so they're most likely scattered across Equestria. I need you and the other Elements to get them back together and get them to Canterlot as soon as possible, as I believe they're our only chance at stopping this new menace. _

_Hope to see you soon, Princess Celestia_

"Four legendary warriors? I wonder who she could be talking about." George pondered, scratching the back of his head.

"I think she's talking about you and your friends…" Twilight gave him a stupid look; she had taken the stallion to be smarter than this.

"Oh, yes, yes of course!" George let out an awkward laugh before stopping abruptly. "We're legendary warriors?"

Twilight facehoofed. "I don't know, you tell me!"

"Well, there was that one time we stopped the Blue Meanie's from attacking Pepperlad… Oh and we did defeat that evil Thugee cult that one time. I suppose you could call us warriors, but we're more musicians really." George explained, giving her a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well in the Princess's eyes you are. We best get looking for your friends, but it might be a long search. Equestria is huge and it'd take weeks to travel around it. First off we should go and get my friends. Applejack's is closest so let's go!" Twilight stated before putting the letter away and giving Spike a strong telekinetic nudge. He quickly awoke and the next moment the three of them were walking down the hill towards the not far off apple orchard.


	2. Two of Us

"I don't know why the Princess didn't tell me about this sooner; everything's already a huge disaster!" Twilight exclaimed in worry and panic as they made their way across a vast green valley. Spike was happily sleeping away on her back, letting out a few muffled snores every now and then.

"You know you really shouldn't worry so much, they say it's bad for your health." George lectured as he shook his head at the anxious unicorn.

"Well how can't I worry? Discord's probably been released again, and Luna's turned into Nightmare Moon! We beat them before, but just barely. There's absolutely no way we can take them all on."

"And so what? Worrying about it won't solve anything." The stallion smiled at her before placing a reassuring hoof on her shoulder. "Whenever I'm all stressed out I just play some music, and then bam! I'm feeling right as rain!"

Twilight sighed, letting the mysterious stallion's words sink into her head. "I guess your right… Oh, you're a musician right? Could you play me a song, that might calm me down!" She urged, her worried eyes silently pleading with him.

George grinned then nodded his head vigorously at her, "That's what I'm talking about! But I don't have any instruments, can't really have music without instruments…"

Twilight turned to stare directly at him, once again becoming lost in his adorable brown eyes. "Well could you just sing then? I'd love to hear what music's like in your world."

The quiet Beatle placed a hoof under his chin and thought for a moment. "Well I guess I could sing one, this one's not quite down yet though. So don't judge it too harshly."

(To achieve the full effect, open the youtube video to listen to the song while you read. watch?v=IrW7dlDHH28)

George took in a sharp breath of air, then after a brief moment he began singing.

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover _

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

Even after only a few verses Twilight became hypnotized by his soft, calming voice. She could only stand in awe, letting his soothing voice ease every tension in her body.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows _

_That I don't need no other lover _

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow _

_I don't know, I don't know _

_You stick around now it may show _

_I don't know, I don't know_

Each syllable that fell on her ears felt like a gentle breeze, casting back the annoying worries that were constantly attacking her troubled mind. The music was like nothing she had ever heard, so unlike the classical music and techno sounds that the various musicians in Equestria produced.

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her _

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

As George finished his song, Twilight slowly closed her gapping mouth and smiled at him. "That was… beautiful. Your music so unlike ours, yours is just filled with so much emotion and passion. Who did you write that song about anyway?"

"Who?" George repeated, quite surprised at the sudden question. "Well I didn't really write it about anybody, I just sat down one day when we was done recording and I wrote it."

"Really? You wrote something that passionate about nothing? Wow, you really are talented!"

At this George frowned then quickly resumed his previous pace through the valley. "You should try telling tell the others that… Maybe then they'll finally release some of my music…

"The others don't like your music? But it's so good, how could they reject it?" Twilight asked with a genuine curiosity as she started following him.

"Well John and Paul write most of the music, thought they don't take half of my music seriously… But don't get me wrong, their great guys, all of them. We're kinda like brothers." George replied with a reminiscent smile as he thought of his close friends.

"Well then let's not waste any more time, let's find your band mates!" Twilight exclaimed before galloping past him. She let out a cute giggle as he made chase, the two of them quickly reaching the top of the hill.

* * *

"That's a pretty weird world you got yourself there partner…" Applejack remarked with a surprised look as they mysterious stallion finished his story.

"Well, I'd say the same about this place." John mumbled as he looked around at the oddly colorful world. "Everything's just so bright and colorful…"

"Well you're lookin at Equestira mah friend!" The cowpony exclaimed as she laid a hoof on his shoulder. "The best place in the entire world far as Ah'm concerned!"

The lead Beatle continued to stare in awe at the landscape, the distant tall peaks that reached towards the heavens standing out more than anything. Vast fields of green were all one could see past the apple orchard, accompanied perfectly with the gorgeous blue sky that hung above them. "It's beautiful really… I feel so inspired by looking at it, I could just write a song…"

"A song eh?" Applejack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you one of those fancy musicians? Ah know one of them; she's kinda uptight and snooty though…"

"Well weren't not _all_ like that. But yes, I'm a musician. As I said earlier I'm part of The Beatles. We're a band that spreads love and peace around the world!"

"Shucks that sounds like a mighty nice thing to do." Applejack grinned as she continued to stare at him. "But where's the rest of yer band?"

John Lennon scratched his chin before spinning back towards the earth pony. "I have no idea… I'll have to find them soon, because to be quite honest they'd be lost without me. Paul would try to take control; George would start throwing his songs all over the place and Ringo well… Ringo would probably stay the same." The stallion let out a chuckle as he imagined the band without him. However the humor quickly left him, as he began to feel a slight worry for the others. They spent practically all their time together, and it was rare when they were apart for more than a few hours.

"Well sounds like we better find em quick! The best place to start is probably Ponyville, so let's get going!" Applejack exclaimed as she led John out of the apple orchard and onto the old dirt road. Squinting his eyes he could just see the outline of buildings in the distance, know doubt the town the cowpony was talking about. They were just about to set off when a yell came from behind them.

"Hey Applejack! You'll never guess what who I just met!" They two spun around to see a lavender unicorn coming down a hill, soon followed by a scruffy looking earth pony.

Applejack grinned as she saw her friend. "A musician from another world?"

Twilight's mouth fell agape as she paced over to them, her eyes darting to the stallion beside her. "Is that-"

"John? Is that you mate?" George cut her off as he galloped down the hill, coming to a full stop in front of his band mate. "I can't tell, all of these ponies look so alike!"

"Yeah it's me George! Oh thank god I found you. How's the band doing? Is it in shambles yet?" John asked as he cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering with curiosity as to how they had held up without him.

George laughed as he gave his friend a gleeful smile. "I don't know, I haven't seen them. But I suppose they would be in a pretty bad state, not much of a band without any guitarists."

"But Paul can play the guitar, you've seen him."

"Well then who would play bass?"

"I guess Ringo could, but then who play the drums?"

"They could always get Pete Best again, though he probably won't be so keen seeing as we kicked him out and all."

"Yeah but Pete's a-"

"Will you two stop babbling? We have an urgent situation to deal with, we can't be arguing about petty things!" Twilight cut them off, her earlier relaxation now slowly wearing off.

John and George both gave her a confused look before staring back at each other. "What's her problem?" John asked, giving her a disgruntled glare.

"Ah she's just worried thats all, something about the end of the world or something." George stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Twilight ignored the two and instead turned to Applejack. "Listen the Princess needs our help; we need to find the rest of the band!"

"And why's that? What's so special about this here band anyway?" The country mare questioned before giving the two musicians a confused glance.

"Let's head into town, I'll explain on the way…"

* * *

"This place is worse than America; I haven't seen a single fish and chips stand! Or a pub!" Paul complained as he continued his trek through the unknown town. "Though they probably wouldn't give me anything, seeing as how I'm broke any none of these blooming ponies recognize me…"

The bassist turned a corner and stepped onto yet another busy street. While most of the buildings were of the same cookie cutter design, one in particular stood out to him. It was a large building on a corner, its exterior covered in pink paint. It resembled somewhat a store, so as his stomach grumbled loudly he made his way towards the building.

As he was about to open the door, it was swung forward and a jabbering pink pony exited the building, soon followed by an oddly familiar red earth pony.

"So is the rest of your band nice? Well I guess they must be, while else would you be with them? Oh oh, do they all have big noses like you? Not that having a big nose is bad; actually I wish I had a big nose! Can you smell better with that thing?"

Ringo sighed as Pinkie continued to blabber on and on and on. The drummer actually began nodding off as she spoke, not even noticing his band mate as they past him. However after a few more seconds of staring Paul finally recognized their drummer.

"Ringo my good man, is that you?" Paul questioned, his voice instantly causing Ringo to glance up.

"Paul? You're a pony too? Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Yeah it's weird isn't it? Not the weirdest thing mind you; remember when we were playing at the Cavern Club back in 63? And that big nasty bloke from the docks threw that bag of milk at us?"

"Yeah that twit ruined my good suit!" Ringo muttered with an annoyed expression as he was reminded of the incident.

"It was all John's fault too because his girlfriend kept staring at him."

"I always told John he was too handsome, bound to get us in trouble some day."

Pinkie Pie sighed and shook her head at the both of them. "Man you guys talk a lot! How do you ever get anything done when you just babble on like that?"

Ringo and Paul glanced back at each other before suddenly breaking out into an unstoppable laughter. After a straight minute of laughing they abruptly stopped, causing the pink pony to give them a confused look.

"Man you guys are weird…"

"Who are you exactly, and why did you kidnap poor Ringo here and force him to listen to your banter?" Paul questioned, giving the eccentric mare a serious glance.

"Oh I didn't kidnap him; I was just helping him find the rest of his band! I'm Pinkie Pie by the way!" She held out a hoof, Paul cautiously grabbing it after giving it a worried stare.

"Uh Paul McCartney, nice to meet you." Paul stated while they shook hooves. "I'm the bassist for The Beatles."

"Oh really, that's great! One down uh, how many more to go?"

"Two."

"That's awesome, we're already half done! Where were we going again? Or right Twilight's, let's go!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before rushing onto the street.

"We ditch her at the first chance we get." Paul whispered to his companion as they watched her gallop down the street, stopping to stare back at them.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be out there fighting? You said yourself we could easily take Celestia!" A jet black creature demanded, slamming one of her hooves onto the stone table.

"Well of course we could, but what's the rush? Celestia and her kingdom aren't going anywhere soon." A twisted, freighting figure said as he leaned back in his seat. A sly grin crossed his terrifying face as he glanced at the playing cards in his hand.

"But why wait? Let's end her now!" The creature exclaimed, already fed up with her new companion and his annoying attitude.

Discord chuckled as he laid down his hand. First a six of diamond was placed, soon followed by a four, nine, jack and finally a joker. "Ah I win yet again."

Across the table sat an identical Discord, who upon seeing the hand groaned and threw his cards in anger.

"Will you stop doing that? It's so weird watching you play cards with yourself…"

Discord sighed before snapping his talons, the clone of himself immediately disappearing into thin air. "Chrysalis my dear, have a little faith. We'll get Celestia eventually; we just need to build up our army first. That's why Luna- I mean Nightmare Moon, is out recruiting right now."

"Speaking of her, how did you turn her so quickly?"

Discord laughed at the thought, turning to the Changeling Queen with a humorous grin. "Simple, her mind was as easy to bend as it was a thousand years ago. She's a simple minded pony; it was a piece of cake to invade her thoughts."

"Hmph, well this plan of yours better work Discord! I didn't commit my troops to your army for nothing." Chrysalis said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh it will, there's absolutely nothing that can stop us now. The Elements are far too weak to beat all three of us. We can handle anything Celestia throws at us…"

* * *

"I'm just saying George; I think a song about ponies would be great! I never would have guessed they were such nice people. Well, except for when you tied me up." John said, giving the cowpony behind him a glance.

"Yeah but ponies John? I don't think the critics would like it very much, not to mention most people don't know that they can talk. What's the deal with that anyway? Do all of you talk, or just some?" George asked, his question directed at the bookish unicorn.

"Well of course all of us talk. Why, are there ponies in your world? Are they anything like us?" Twilight questioned, now greatly intrigued at this new prospect.

"Uh not really…"

The rest of the trip was quiet, none of them uttering a word until they entered the town a mere five minutes later. Both John and George were surprised to see dozens upon dozens of other ponies bustling about, all of them busy with their daily lives.

John grinned as he leapt up near a sign, wrapping around it with one hoof and pointing into the town with another. "So where are we to lads? Dandelion Grove," John paused to read the names on the signpost. "Hay Drive or Mane Street?"

"Mane Street, we'll go see Rarity first and then we can get Pinkie." Twilight stated while giving the odd pony a glance.

"Mane Street it is, once more uton the breach! For King and Country!" He yelled eccentrically before jumping off the sign and galloping down the street, soon followed by the equal as excited George. Many ponies, including Twilight and Applejack, gave them very weird looks. It wasn't often they saw such peculiar ponies running around their town.

Before long both John and George came screeching to a halt as they reached the presumed center of town. It was a large open area, with various stands and shops set up for merchants to sell their goods. At the far end sat a large deserted wooden stage, most likely only used for special events.

"Now where is the dastardly devil that's captured poor Paul and Ringo?" John smirked, his accent changing into a strong London dialect.

"Well how about we start asking some ponies? Someone must have seen them, and most girls don't forget a face like Paul's."

"A smashing idea chap, now let's get to work!"

When Applejack and Twilight finally entered the town center they were surprised to see the two musicians missing. After a few moments of looking around they found them bothering every citizen and merchant they came in contact with.

"You, you must have seen my friend! Where is he?" John questioned a yellow mare who couldn't take her eyes off him. She simply ignored the question and continued to stare at him.

"Hey, I'm married you know!" John stated, his words doing nothing to cease her gaze.

Across the row was George, who was shaking one of his hooves at a stallion. "Hey I have hooves you know, and I'm not afraid to use them!" The stallion merely growled and shot a scowl at him, his large freighting appearance quickly causing George to back off. "Uh you probably haven't seen them, sorry for the mix up sir."He turned around and started talking to another pony.

"Why are they so weird? Are all of their species like this?" Twilight pondered as she stood watching them.

"Ah don't know sugarcube, are you really sure these are the legendary warriors the Princess was talkin' about?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself…" She stated simply, finally having enough with the two as they scared off a group of young colts.

"That's right you kids, we've had enough of your skateboarding!" John lectured as they ran off, turning to George with a grin. "Sure showed them didn't we pal?"

"We sure did, but don't you think we should get back to looking for Paul and Ringo?"

"Oh right, back to the questioning!" John spun around and came face to face with Twilight and Applejack. "You good woman," He said pointing a hoof at the yellow mare. "Have you seen my friends?"

The two mares sighed heavily. "Listen you guys, we'll go get my friends here and town and you two stay here. And can you please not bother people so much?"

The two friends exchanged a quick glance before turning back to them. "Sure thing Twilight, you get your friends and we'll get ours!" George exclaimed as they once again began harassing random ponies.

Twilight let out yet another sigh as she turned away, soon followed by Applejack. "Let's just hope the other two aren't so weird…"


	3. Dig A Pony

"Where do you suppose the others are?" Ringo questioned as they were forced to keep up with the pink pony, any chance of escaping being destroyed as she constantly looked back at them to make sure they were still in step.

"I have no idea; they might not even have ended up in this town. Which reminds me, why are we ponies? I would have addressed it sooner but I thought fashion was my first priority." Paul mumbled back as he smirked at a passing mare. She instantly giggled in response, her light blue face turning to into a dark shade of red.

"I been thinking the same thing meself. It's not every day people wake up as ponies; then again we don't know that for sure. Do you reckon all those people that go missing mysteriously just end up here?"

"I imagine it's a possibility, that'd be an awful lot of people though."

Pinkie Pie finally stopped her pace as they arrived in a large open area of the town. "Twilight's place is just across the center; make sure to keep close though! There's lot of ponies and it's really really easy to get lost!"

The two stallions grinned to each other as they followed her in. Within a mere minute they were able to slip away from her, easily disappearing into the large crowd. The two quickly met up, ducking behind a stall to insure they had lost her.

"So now that we've lost the blabber mouth what's the plan now?" Ringo questioned his fellow musician.

"Start looking for them of course, the best place to look is always the closest!" Paul replied with a smile as he peaked over the side of the stall. With a wave of his hoof they exited their cover, now moving into the general crowd.

* * *

"AH! George my good friend, I've caught their sent!" John exclaimed as he shoved his face to the dirt, crawling across the ground and constantly sniffing as if he was a bloodhound. This obviously earned a few glances from any passersby.

"You've found something? Where are they Johnny boy?" George asked as he turned away from a mare and hurried over to his friend.

"This way!" He galloped across the marketplace, pushing through stallions and mare's alike with little regard. Before long they arrived in front of the stage, hardly any ponies seemed to bother to move through this area so it was practically deserted. George frowned as they found no sign of their missing band mates. John continued to sniff the ground like a dog, completely determined that they were there.

"Well fat a lot of good that did… They're probably not even in this town now that I think about it. That Princess said we could have been scattered across the whole country!"

"Hmm…" John resumed the regular pony posture as he looked around curiously. "I thought for sure they were here…"

As they two stood there in confusion, two stallions pushed past them with equally worried looks. As John stared at them he felt that they were oddly familiar. "Well let's ask those two blokes there, I feel like they've seen them…" John and George hurried over to them, tapping on one of their shoulders to get their attention.

A well groomed earth pony spun around to shoot George a disgruntled look. "Hey mate, have you seen our band mates around here? We've been looking everywhere for them."

"Really? We've been doing the same. Small world this is." Ringo stated, not even recognizing his painfully obvious friends.

"Yeah it's funny really." John smiled before letting out a sigh. "Well we best get back to work… Good luck with finding your mates." He groaned as he turned away from the two fellow musicians.

"Well those two were rather nice fellows; I sure hope they find their friends." George remarked as he and John glanced around, wondering how possibly they could find their lost band mates now.

"Yeah… They looked kind of familiar though, didn't they?"

The guitarist nodded in response. "Almost as if…"

It wasn't only until they were on the other side of the clearing did they realize who they had just met. The four of them quickly hurried back, shaking hooves as they exchanged gleeful smiles.

"Paul and Ringo! I can't we believe we found you, we've been looking for ages!" John exclaimed as he shook Paul's hoof.

"Just the same with us. We had to escape an evil temptress first, she wouldn't stop talking!"

"The swine! I knew you two were captured; I could just feel it in my blood! Sorry I couldn't have come to your rescue!"

After a few minutes of celebrating the four musicians got over their initial excitement and settled down. They were happy to be back together, as when they were apart they felt empty and broken. Almost as if there was something rather important missing from their lives. "So lads, a unicorn has informed me and George that we have to save this fair land from the forces of evil!" John yelled to them as he returned to his London accent.

"Oh is that why we're here?" Paul asked as he continued to grin at John. "I suppose we could do that, it'll probably be just like saving Pepperland."

"Speaking of which, wasn't Twilight supposed to meet us here when she got the rest of her friends?" George asked as he turned to the lead Beatle.

"Yeah but that could take ages, we need to find something to do before I go mad…"

The name struck a chord in Ringo's mind, and after a moment of thought he spoke up. "Did you just say Twilight? Didn't that annoying pink pony mention her Paul?"

"Yeah I think she did, oh please don't tell me that means she's coming back… I really don't want another headache…"

John glanced around the market in boredom, desperately trying to find anything to do kill this monotony. He eyes past over all sorts of goods; toys, clocks, clothes, gems and food were all being sold in the market, however out of all these a certain stall caught his interest. A small wooden sign with a black musical note decorated the outside, and sitting under a canopy was a treasure trove of wonders to John's eyes. All sorts of various instruments sat, polished and tuned to produce only the perfect sound. The stall instantly set off a light bulb in the stallions head as he rushed back into the market. "Come on lads, I've got an idea!" His companions soon eagerly followed him.

They came to a halt outside the stall, all of them staring at the instruments in awe. A well mannered stallion was giving them an annoyed look. "Hey, I don't endorse window shopping you know!"

John shot him a hurtful look, "How dare you accuse us of window shopping! We were most certainly going to buy something!"

Upon seeing that he had just insulted a potential customer, he gave him an apologetic smile and let out an awkward laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry sir, now what will you be purchasing today?"

"Hm, you'll have to let me think a moment…" John stated as he stared at the instruments, a moment later giving a hidden gesture behind his back. The other Beatles got the signal and quickly sneaked to the back of the stall.

With the owner's eyes intently on John, the three musicians were easily able to grab whatever instruments they needed. Ringo had some trouble with the much larger drum set, but he was soon helped a little by his friends.

Upon seeing they had retrieved the instruments, John let out a sigh and turned to the still staring shop owner. "Ah you don't have what I'm looking for, thanks anyway chap!"

The stall owner stood speechless, completely baffled as the stallion merely walked away.

Now set up on the wooden stage, John turned to his friends with a happy grin. "Alright lads? Are you ready to show these ponies some love?"

The other Beatles let out exaggerated yells of excitement as they tried to get use to their instruments. George was having a rather hard time holding his guitar, seeing how his hooves could barely grasp around the awkward instrument.

Paul was having an equally troubled time trying to play his bass. His hooves were far too big to play the correct chords, so he merely stared at the instrument in confusion.

Ringo was perhaps having the hardest time though, as he found it impossible to hold the drum sticks in his hooves. So instead he clenched his teeth around one, and awkwardly clutched the other one between his two hooves.

Oddly enough John was easily able to get used to his guitar, effortlessly holding it in the perfect position and his hooves gliding across the cords flawlessly. Though it took a few minutes, each member was able to somewhat adjust to their instrument.

A few passersby had stopped to watch them, wondering curiously what they could be up to. Very rarely did any bands play in Ponyville, so the four bumbling musicians were a new sight to many of the citizens. Before long a small crowd composed of a handful of ponies has formed in front of them. Not wanting to delay any longer, Paul began the count in.

( watch?v=DsgWfAilIEM)

_Well, she was just seventeen, _

_You know what I mean, _

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another, _

_And I saw her standing there._

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see,_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._

_She wouldn't dance with another,_

_And I saw her standing there._

Already the music had entranced the small crowd, all of them smiling gleefully as they listened to the new, foreign music. Despite their hooves, the band was still able to hit most of the correct notes. Slowly, many ponies began breaking off of the main crowd of the marketplace to come watch them. The majority of the crowd was composed of mares, all of which were staring intently at the four musicians.

The music echoed across the town center, and many stall owners and buyers alike turned their heads to see the source of the sound. Many were confused as the music was so unlike anything they had ever heard, but after only a few verses they became absorbed by the rhythm and began tapping their hooves to the beat.

Within hardly a minute, the small crowd had turned into a huge mass of ponies. The mares could no longer keep back the strange feeling they felt inside of them, and immediately began screaming their lungs out at the four musicians. It was so loud that it nearly drowned out the music, and many nearby ponies had to cover their ears in annoyance.

The four musicians on the stage grinned as they continued to play, not having felt the joy of performing live in years. Hearing Paul finish his verse, George quickly repositioned his hooves and struck the first chord of the guitar solo. His hooves worked across the guitar in a flawless precision that could easily rival any Equestrian musician. This only caused the crowd to reach its climax as the screaming reached the point of near deafness.

Mares jumped and screamed, now completely lost in the music that the four mysterious stallions were playing. It looked like half of the town had come to see them perform, as the entire front of the stage and even parts of the marketplace were packed with ponies trying to get a glimpse of them. Those luckily enough to have been born with wings were flying above the crowd, enjoying their perfect seat as they watched the band play with an unobstructed view.

_Well, my heart went "boom", _

_When I crossed that room, _

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Whoa, we danced through the night, _

_And we held each other tight, _

_And before too long I fell in love with her. _

_Now I'll never dance with another,_

_Since I saw her standing there. _

_Ooh Since I saw her standing there. _

_Yeah well, since I saw her standing there._

As The Beatles finished their song, they all smiled gleeful at the raging crowd. Applause filled the air as ponies stomped their hooves and mare's continued to scream their hearts out.

"We love you Equestria!" John yelled enthusiastically to the crowd, only serving to make them scream even louder. Just as he was about to consider playing another song, several gutsy mares had jumped onto the stage and galloped towards them. This only encouraged the others, and before long the stage was being rushed by every mare in the crowd.

"You know the drill lads," John said turning to his friends. "RUN!"

(Now really, what would a Beatles chase be without A Hard Day's Night? watch?v=zSm0M-BbVdY )

With lightning speed the four Beatles dropped their instruments and bolted off the side of the stage. The mares quickly gave chase, stampeding across the open area right behind the musicians, screaming all the way. Anypony unfortunate enough to get in their way was practically trampled by the mass of rowdy ponies.

Now moving into the marketplace, the Beatles quickly leapt behind separate stalls in order to escape their pursuers. The mares quickly past them, assuming that they had moved deeper into the market. Letting out a sigh they poked their heads up and jumped out from behind their hiding spots.

Thinking that they had lost them, they slowly strolled out of the market only to see yet another crowd of ponies. Running back into the market they shoved through what few ponies weren't part of the crowd chasing them. Still unused to running as a pony, George tripped over his own hooves and hit the dirt hard. His friends quickly helped him up however and the chase continued, the crowd just meters behind them at this point.

The Beatles soon reached the end of the market; the only place left to run now was through the town itself. Though they cared little for the change in scenery as they bolted down the street, finding no difference in the buildings that now surrounded them. Taking a chance they turned left into a dark alley, suddenly finding themselves blocked by a brick wall.

"Just like old times eh lads?" Paul laughed as he was boosted up the wall by John and Ringo.

"Yeah, but I swear it was easier to run back in those days. Maybe ponies are just faster runners then people." Ringo sighed as he too was then boosted up.

While the others climbed over the wall, George looked at the passing mares cautiously. After a moment they all seemed to pass, and the stallion let out a sigh. "Good, I think we lost 'em…"

However his relaxation was cut short however, as a single mare had broken off from the crowd and caught sight of them. She immediately screamed and broke out into a run towards him. With great haste the guitarist scrambled up the wall, quickly being heaved up by his friends. With happy grins they jumped into the other alley below and stepped onto the next street.

"Hm… The coast looks clear…" John muttered a he took a glance around, the only ponies present being a handful of innocent passersby.

"Ah don't be so paranoid Johnny boy! I'm sure we lost them." Paul grinned as he pushed past his friend and walked to the middle of the road. Seeing that he was indeed safe, the others excited the alley and joined their friend.

However their break was cut short, as the roaring sound of stomping hooves filled the air. Turning their heads they found the crowd rushing towards them, and after letting out a yelp of surprise they hurried down the other way.

"You always liked being chased the most Paul…" George rolled his eyes at him as they ran.

"What? Never! To even think of such a thing…" Paul responded with a smile as he glanced back at the crowd behind them. There was quite a distance between them now, as the four Beatles had finally adjusted to their new hooves and were now running at a fast pace. Being earth ponies they had strong legs, and could run much faster than unicorns and even some pegasi.

Now re-entering the town center, they split up and hurried down separate rows. Within a minute they had arrived back at the stage, discovering it as completely deserted as when they had original found it. They all breathed heavy sighs sprawled themselves across the ground, everyone of them out of breath.

"Ah nothing like a nice jog after a concert, eh lads?" John smirked as he turned to his equally exhausted friends.

"Yeah, it's been what?" George went to count his fingers, but suddenly remembered that he had hooves now. Instead he merely stared at them for a moment before continuing. "Two years? And even longer since we stopped touring… You know, I still kind of miss those days..."

"Yeah but the crowds were too rowdy. Remember when someone threw a firecracker on to the stage back in Memphis? Boy I thought for certain someone had shot me…"

The Beatles laid on the ground for a few more minutes, resting until they were sure they could move again. However turning his head, George caught sight of a lavender mare, followed by three other ponies.

"And these are the legendary warriors? They sure don't look like warriors to me…" A prim white unicorn stated as they paced over to them.

"Well they sure sound like them. Thought their personalities are a little um, different…" Twilight replied as she looked down at them with a frown. "Hey, are those your friends? What are you all doing lying there, what trouble did you get in to?" She frantically asked a she glanced around the market, half expecting to find it in flames.

"Ah we didn't cause any trouble Twilight... We just played a song and well, one thing led to another you know…" George chuckled as he stared up at her.

"Like?"

"Half of the girls in this town chased us, nothing serious." Paul shrugged as he continued to relax.

Twilight shook her head as she looked to her friends. "Well, I guess we just need to get Rainbow and Fluttershy and then we can head to Canterlot." Twilight stated to her friend, one of which being the same pink pony Ringo and Paul had encountered.

Upon seeing her the two of them immediately jumped up and looked at each other cautiously. "Ah maybe we should start running again chaps…" Paul said to his fellow musicians.

Pinkie Pie grinned as she recognized them. "Hey it's Ringo! And um, what was your name again?" She asked, pointing a hoof at the bassist.

"Hey, you're the broke pony that tried to buy a suit earlier!" Rarity snapped, looking towards Paul with a frown.

"Um yeah, sorry about that…" He chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head with one hoof.

"Listen, we've wasted enough time as it is! Let's get the other girls and go talk to the Princess!" Twilight snapped at all of them in a hasty tone. Shrugging, the Beatles got up and followed the four mares out of the town.


	4. Please Please Me

( watch?v=zdrVwZ1JKFw()

_Oh dirty Maggie Mae they have taken her away,_

_And she never walk down Lime Street any more,_

_Oh the judge he guilty found her_

_For robbing a homeward bounder _

_That dirty no good robbin' Maggie Mae!_

_To the port of Liverpool _

_They returned me to _

"Two pounds ten a week, that was my pay!" The Beatles all enthusiastically chanted together as they finished their song, grinning wide, happy smiles as they skipped along. They all laughed heartily at each other as the four mares in front of them continued to lead the way, every now and then one of them giving them a glance.

"That's what they call music in their world?" Rarity questioned as she turned back to Twilight. "It's so different and, _foreign_…"

"I guess so, though George did sing me an amazing song earlier… I guess music in their world must be very diverse… "

The four musicians behind them ignored their hushed whispers and glances, just having a good time as they paced down the road. "Oh that song never gets old! I'm telling you Paul, we have to put that on an album some day!" John roared as he jabbed his friend playfully with a hoof.

"I don't know John; it was great back in the days when we were the Quarrymen, but now? We should be putting our own music on the albums, not some old folk songs."

John shot his friend a somewhat hurt glance after his reply. "Come on Paul, we can't have our albums filled with just our own material. Remember back when we used to cover all those old rock songs? They weren't ours, but we still had a blast."

The other two Beatles nodded in agreement while Paul just shook his head in annoyance. This was a seemingly more common sight between the four musicians, petty arguments that only served to create tension among them. Though as usual they simple ignored the incident and continued about at the task at hand.

Before long the eight of them found themselves at a quaint little cottage beside a large, threatening forest. The four mares told them to stay while they entered the small building, warning them not to touch anything. Of course as soon as they had left the Beatles began wandering around inspecting the random objects and animals that were in the area.

"Oi, do you think these are chickens?" Ringo asked as he stared at several white, clucking birds fenced in a wooden pen. "They sure look like chickens to me."

"Well if it looks like a chicken, walks like a chicken and talks like a chicken then it probably is a chicken!" John declared as he examined several nearby white rabbits. "Though it might not be, they could just be some species that looks like a chicken. I guess we'll never know…"

"Hmm… is there anything to do around here except stare at animals? I never would have guessed being a pony was so boring…" George groaned as he finally got bored of watching the same, identical singing birds from his world flap about.

"I've got an idea…" Paul smirked as he paced over to John. "You're it!" He laughed, tapping his friend with one hoof before bolting away.

"I'll get you, you bugger!" John returned his grin as he chased after him, George soon joining in on their game of tag.

As the three others Beatles ran about, Ringo was left frowning at the forest. He was certain that just moments ago he had seen movement among the trees, so he merely stood watching them intently. Finally he saw movement again, only catching sight of a black blur before it disappeared into the dark trees.

"Uh, lads?" Ringo asked cautiously to the others, not taking his eyes off of the forest.

"Not now Ringo, can't you see we're in a heated game of tag?" John snapped as he dodged one of George's hooves, laughing as he jumped away and ran amongst the lush grass.

"But I really think that-"

"Hey we're trying to concentrate here!" Paul cut him off as he was then suddenly tagged by the guitarist. "Ah blimey, look what you made me do; now I'm it!"

Ringo sighed as he finally turned away from the forest, disliking how once again he was disregarded by his band mates. _I really wish they would listen to me sometimes, it really get's annoying gettin' ignored all the time…_

Ten minutes later the four of them were all sprawled out across the tall grass, breathing heavy heaves as they recovered from their game. Finally they heard the door to the cottage open, and they all jumped up to see Twilight and her friend's accompanied by a yellow colored pegasus. She was a beautiful thing, with cute innocent eyes and a luscious, flowing mane of cotton candy pink.

"These are the four warriors? My, I never would have though them to be so… _handsome_…" She stated quietly as she looked them over.

"Well I think they're them. I haven't exactly seen them vanquish any evil yet, but they sure seem to fit the description." Twilight stated as she walked over to them. "So now we just need to get one more of my friends, then we'll be off to Canterlot!"

"Great! So let's be off lads, we have a nation to save!" John yelled as he nodded at the other Beatles. Before long the nine of them were heading down a dirt road, towards what seemed to be a massive mansion made of clouds floating in the distance.

"So these four are from another world?" Fluttershy asked as she continued to stare at them, greatly amused by their goofy, eccentric personalities so far. "Wow, it must have been hard for the Princess to get them here!"

The statement set off a thought in Paul's mind, and he quickly turned towards Twilight. "Hey, how did we get sent here anyway?" He questioned the lavender unicorn.

"Well you see-" Twilight went to answer but was abruptly cut off by John.

"Well if Einstein's Theory of Relativity is in fact correct, then we can assume that…"

"Oh great, look what you did Paul…" George shot his friend an annoyed glance as John continued to babble on about his long, complicated hypothesis.

"It's not my fault! She didn't answer it fast enough!" Paul replied, pointing his hoof accusingly at the lavender mare.

"- This world may just be a parallel dimension where ponies have evolved to the dominate species instead of Homo-sapiens, this of course…"

The three Beatles all rolled their eyes and groaned as John continued talking, merely ignoring their pleas for him to stop.

"John."

"-We must have been transported here through some sort of powerful magic, and or medieval sorcery. For all we know…"

"John!"

"-Though I dare say we could be-"

"JOHN!" The other three Beatles yelled, finally snapping John out of his rambling.

"Yes?" He looked at them curiously as if he had done nothing wrong.

"We're here."

John looked up to see a magnificent house of clouds suspended in the sky. A brilliant, multi colored rainbow gushed from the top and cascaded down one side like a waterfall. The clouds were shaped into elegant pillars, windows and roofs that gave the building a classical sort of feel.

"Blimey, I would sure love to live there." Paul commented as the four of them stared up in awe.

"I'll say, though the mortgage on a place like this is probably ridiculous." George joked as they came to stop behind the five mares.

Twilight turned to her yellow pegasus friend. "Alright Fluttershy, since you're the only one who has wings you'll have to go get Rainbow."

"Oh sure thing!" She grinned happily at her before taking off into the air. "I'll be back really quick, I promise!" The group of them watched the pegasus fly up to the palace of clouds before quickly disappearing inside.

As they waited for their final friend, conversations finally started between the mysterious musicians and Twilight's friends.

"So what's music in your world like? Is it fun and fast paced? That's how I like my music, something you can really move your hooves too!" Pinkie Pie chirped hastily to John.

"Well some of our music's like that, you'd probably really like 'Twist and Shout' than! Though I haven't sung that one in years…"

"Is all your music as rowdy and inaudible as the one you were singing before? You see in our world music is taken as a very serious art, especially in Canterlot." Rarity explained to George.

"Not all of it, I mean there's some bands out there that make music like that all the time. Not ours though, most of the time our songs are about love." The lead guitarist replied as he continued to stare at the house made of clouds.

A bit apart from the group, Paul and Twilight were talking, the bassist constantly shooting her smirks in between sentences.

"And which instrument do you play? Does it even exist in our world?"

"The bass and yes it does exist here. A little different from ours though, it's a bit longer and the chords are closer together." He replied before grinning at her, causing Twilight to blush for what must have been the tenth time.

The only one not talking was Ringo, who was staring cautiously at the road behind them. Once again he was sure he had seen something, and to insure that he wasn't losing his mind he continued to stare. After a minute of nothing he turned around to his friends. "I'm telling you lads, there's something following us! I swear on me life that I saw something!"

"Hey you shouldn't swear Ringo." John joked, not even giving his friend a glance.

"Yeah, they say it's really vulgar and rude!" Paul chuckled before continuing his conversation with Twilight.

Ringo merely sighed again before staring down at the ground. He was surprised when he felt a hoof on his back, and upon looking up he saw the yellow earth pony smiling at him.

"Hey there partner, no need to be sad!" Applejack assured as she grinned at him.

"And why's that? Me friends never listen to me…" Ringo sighed, the cowpony's attempts to comfort him falling short.

"Well Ah'm sure they care about ya, it's just you really have to show them you're serious! Really put your hoof down and make them listen to ya!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Ringo declared, shooting his head up towards his friends. "I will stand up for meself! They won't ignore me anymore! Hey lads!"

The other three Beatles sighed and turned to look at their drummer. "What is it now Ringo? Did you see your own shadow?" John chuckled as he stared at him.

"No I-"

Before Ringo could make his statement, Fluttershy finally arrived, accompanied by a cyan pegasus. They landed in front of him, stopping the drummer mid sentence. He was at a loss for words as they paced over to Twilight and talked hastily.

After a few moments Twilight turned to the rest of them. "Alright, let's go to Canterlot! We have a country to save!"

The other Beatles and mare's followed Twilight back onto the road, leaving a depressed Ringo in their wake. He sighed once again before trailing behind them.

* * *

"And here we are the capital of Equestria, Canterlot!" Twilight exclaimed as they finally came to the massive gate in front of the towering city. The Beatles looked on in amazement, hardly believing that ponies would have been able to build such things.

"Wow, now that's what I call a city!" John cried out as they passed several armored guards and entered the capital. Massive buildings of polished white stone surrounded them, and literally hundreds of ponies were running back and forth. It was defiantly a far busier place then Ponyville.

"So where are we off to? You said something about a Princess right?" Paul questioned as he turned away from a rather cute pink mare.

"Yes, she's at the palace. You can see it right there actually!" She pointed a hoof upwards, and just in the distant they could make out several tall magnificent towers. "Make sure to keep close, this place is a lot bigger then Ponyville!"

They set off into the city, passing ponies of all colors and sizes and species. However when they entered a large clearing, all the Beatles eyes were set on a large stage. In front of it was a huge crowd of ponies, all of which were watching several musicians perform.

There were six of them, each of them playing violins, cellos and other brass and string instruments. As they finally finished their rather boring song, they bowed and the crowd responded with a light applause.

"And that was the last act! The judges will now tally their votes and decided the best group!" A blue pegasus pony said from the side of the stage, quite obviously the announcer.

"Hey chaps, we could beat those fools!" John insisted to his band mates as they broke off from Twilight and her friends.

"But I thought we had to save Equestria?" George asked, still unsure about his friends' idea.

"Ah this place isn't going anywhere anytime soon! We can play a few songs, now let's go!" The four of them quickly rushed onto the stage, much to the disapproval of the announcer.

"Hey, the contest is over! There are no more acts!" He insisted, trying his best to shove them off of the stage.

"Hey all we want to do is play, can't we have a chance?"

"Well you should have signed up be-"

The announcer was cut off when an elegant purple mare appeared from behind the curtain and smiled at him. "Let these four idiots play, what does it matter? It's not like peasants like these can play better than us. We're the finest symphony in all of Canterlot!"

The announcer swallowed and finally nodded. "Al-alright, if you wish so Miss. I'll go discuss this with the judges…"

As the pegasus went to talk with the judges in front of the stage, the four Beatles we're huddled around each other discussing their game plan.

"Alright, now what should we play? We need something really good to impress these high class ponies." John asked his fellow musicians.

"How about 'I Want To Hold your Hand'?" Paul suggested.

"I doubt these ponies even know what a hand is… No, we need something better…"

George thought for a minute before throwing in his suggestion. "What about 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps'? I think that's the perfect song to blow away these ponies."

Both John and Paul shook their heads. "No we haven't played that song nearly enough! We need something we've played a lot before..."

Suddenly all four of them grinned as they thought of the perfect song.

The announcer finally made his way onto the stage and approached the four musicians. "Alright, the judges have decided that you can play! There's plenty of instruments back stage, so take whatever you need. Although I truly think this is a waste of everpony's time…"

The Four Beatles grinned, and then quickly hurried back stage to grab their equipment. Within a couple minutes they were set up.

( watch?v=6vZLVJwXP-U)

_Last night I said these words to my girl,_

_I know you never even try, girl,_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Please, please me, whoa yeah_

_Like I please you!_

At first the crowd was unsure of what to make of the music, as it was so different and foreign compared to the classical music the upper class ponies had come to love. However, as they listened to the four musician's play they couldn't help but tap their hooves to the beat. The perfect harmony of their vocals was like an angels harp to their ears, and the accompanying drums and guitar only served to attach themselves more to the music.

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Please, please__me, whoa yeah,_

_Like I please you,_

Despite the crowd, the judges looked on in disapproval. Several of them frowned at the music, completely disliking the new sounds that were currently assaulting their ears. However the crowd was now yelling rambunctiously at this point, absolutely loving the music the four musicians were producing.

Mare's jumped up and down just like they had done in Ponyville, like they were in a trance that was created by their music. They screamed their lungs out at The Beatles, unable to keep back the mysterious attraction that was in their heart.

_Last night I said these words to my girl,_

_I know you never even try, girl._

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Please, please me, whoa yeah_

_Like I please you_

_Whoa yeah, like I please you!_

_Whoa yeah, like I please you!_

The Beatles bowed as they finished their song, the rounding applause drowning out every sound in the area. However, despite the crowd absolutely loving it, the judges shook their heads in disapproval..

"Horrible! They have no sense of time or beat!" One of the stallions at the judge's stand muttered.

"Dreadful! It's nothing like real music!" A mare complained.

"I've heard worse in street bands!" The final mare stated as she looked at the four musicians in disgust

The four Beatles once again huddled up, once again wondering what to perform.

"Hmm… It looks like that wasn't enough to impress the judges, what do you suppose will amaze them?" John asked as he looked at the other Beatles.

"I think I know just the thing…." Paul muttered as he looked as the others with a grin.

( watch?v=T0YifXhm-Zc)

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_You think you've lost your love,_

_Well, I saw her yesterday,_

_It's you she's thinking of,_

_And she told me what to say,_

_She says she loves you!_

_And you know that can't be bad!_

_Yes, she loves you,_

_And you know you should be glad!_

The crowd had reached a climax at this point, every pony being able to barely keep back as the mare's screamed their hearts out at the song. The Beatles continued playing, enjoying as the crowd smiled and yelled at them. Fond memories of playing in front of roaring crowds came back to them, and it only made them play even harder.

At this point the four Beatles had nearly mastered their instruments, realizing that they were hardly different than the ones they had come to love back home. George had finally found the perfect position for his guitar, allowing him to hit any chord easily. Paul had now completely adjusted to his new bass, somehow finding a way to hit the correct chord even with his large, clumsy hooves. Even Ringo had mastered his drum set, somehow being able to hold both drum sticks in his hooves with ease.

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah!_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad!_

_You know it's up to you,_

_I think it's only fair,_

_Pride can hurt you too,_

_Apologize to her!_

_Because she loves you,_

_And you know that can't be bad!_

_She loves you,_

_And you know you should be glad, ooh!_

However, despite the roaring crowd and the musicians new found mastery of their instruments, the judges still looked on in disapproval. They shook their heads and some even cringed, finding no difference between this new song and their previous one. Despite this the Beatles ignored them and continued to play, just having a blast playing one of their oldest songs.

_With a love like that,_

_You know you should be glad!_

_With a love like that,_

_You know you should, be glad!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Once again the Beatles bowed to the roaring applause of the crowd. It was huge difference to the previous act, where only a few dozen ponies had merely clapped their hooves against the ground. Instead now every pony was smashing their hooves against the ground and yelling.

Finally after a few minutes the crowd calmed down, and after talking with the judges the announcer returned to the stage. "Thank you for that… Well I wouldn't even call that music…" The announcer glared at them before turning to the crowd. "The judges have decided that the winner is, Miss Tenor and her Canterlot Symphony!"

Practically every pony in the crowd booed, knowing that the four current musicians on the stage had done a much better performance. Under pressure from the continually growing rowdy crowd, the announcer shot of the stage and spoke in hushed whisper with the judges. Finally after another few minutes, he timidly made his way back to the stage.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled at the angry mob. "The judges have decided the real winners are," He shot the four musicians a curious glance. "Uh, what were your names again?"

"The Beatles!" All four of them exclaimed as they continued to grin at the crowd.

The crowd stopped their boos, and now returned to their ferocious applause. Suddenly Twilight and her friends appeared on stage, the two unicorns using their magic to forcibly tug them off stage.

"Hey, hey ow! That hurts you know!" George complained as Twilight painfully dragged him and John back onto the road.

"I told you guys to stay close, and this is what you do?" She mumbled in annoyance as they continued their journey to the palace.

"Aw but it was just so tempting! And what real harm did we cause? That crowd was loving us!" John pleaded as he scrambled to break the unicorn's telekinetic grip, his efforts quickly proving to be fruitless.

Twilight merely shook her head and pushed through the crowd, the four Beatles reluctantly following.

* * *

"I've had enough of all this boring waiting!" Chrysalis roared as she slammed her hooves against the cool, stone table.

"What did I say before? Be patient, little Luna should be arriving any minute…" Discord mumbled in reply, now severely annoyed at her impatience.

"Well I don't care! Equestria is weak and unguarded; I'm starting my attack now!" She declared before turning her back and storming out of the room. Discord merely sighed, finally realizing there was no point in trying to stop her.


	5. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band

"Could we please take a break Twilight? My hooves are killing me…" George mumbled to the lavender unicorn that was currently in the lead.

"That's a great idea; I could definitely go for a smoke!" John stopped walking and awkwardly fumbled around his body, quickly realizing he didn't have any possessions or even pockets. "Uh, do any of you girls happen to have a cigarette?"

Twilight turned around and gave him a very puzzled look, "A cigarette? What's that?"

"Uh, never mind…" John quickly replied before catching up with the rest of the group. "I don't think I can stand being a pony much longer; no cigarettes, no acid, I don't even know if they have tea here!" He whispered to his bandmates who were trailing behind the six mares.

"Ah some tea would be great right now, or a pint!" Paul exclaimed with a grin before hurrying over to the rest of their group. "Hey do you girls know where to get a pint around here, or at least some tea?"

"Well actually my favorite tea shop is just down this street, it serves only the finest tea in all of Canterlot!" Rarity quickly chirped, obviously happy of the idea of taking a break. "Let's go, it should still be open!" The prim unicorn glanced at the distant clocktower, surprised to see the quite late hour. The sky was now darkening, and Luna's night would soon be ushered in.

"What, we can't stop to sit around and drink tea!" Twilight yelled as she finally stopped walking. "We have to deliver these four to the Princess as soon as possible! The fate of Equestria is hanging in the balance!"

The nine other ponies stared at the flustered Twilight, whose breathing was now resembling that of a bull. Her face was turning a slight shade of red, and her expression was one of extreme annoyance.

"Yawn…" John mumbled as they continued to stare. "Now this is enough standing around, let's go get some tea!" He hurried down the street and past the six mares, his fellow musicians soon following. Twilight merely stood with her mouth agape, and after a few moments her so called 'friends' followed them.

"Oh come on Twilight, what's wrong with a few minutes of relaxation? Believe me; you really look like you need it…" Rarity commented before she too passed the unicorn and headed down the street.

_Some friends I have… _Twilight thought to herself before following them, sighing profoundly as she went.

* * *

"Uh, could I get another drink?" George asked as he once again dropped his cup, the soothing tea soaking the floor along with several large shards of broken china. The waitress sighed before retrieving his now third cup and placing it in front of him. He fumbled around with it with his hooves, much to the displeasure of the six mares. The ten of them were all seated at a large table, placed in the corner of the room beside some spacious windows.

"Honestly Twilight, how can these four clowns be heroes? Why didn't the Princess just get us to save Equestria again? Like come on, we've already saved it two times…" Rainbow Dash complained as she continued to stare at them, puzzled at their very odd behavior and drinking habits.

"Well as much as I agree with you, the Princess told me to bring them to her. And I'm not about to just completely disregard her advice again…" Twilight sighed before she drank the last of her tea; placing the elegant, obviously expensive cup back on the table.

"Almost got it…" John said slowly as he gradually raised his hooves, his cup placed precariously between them. He brought the drink to his mouth, however before he could actually drink any of the warm beverage his hooves slipped. The cup smashed against the table, and the singer cursed in annoyance.

"Wow, you guys are really, really clumsy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she watched them with glee, apparently happy with their antics.

"Hey we're used to havin' hands not bloody hooves! How am I supposed to hold anything with these stubby things?" John questioned while motioning to what he could only imagine were his front hooves.

"It's easy, see?" Pinkie Pie effortlessly picked up her tea and drank it in one gulp.

John merely shook his at the pink pony and turned to his friends. "I sure hope we leave this place soon, I'm getting sick of being a pony."

"Well I'm kind of enjoying this John." Paul stated as he gazed out the window, no doubt more interested in the pacing mares than his drink. "Think about it; no reporters, no having to record every day, and no annoying publishers! It's like a vacation!"

"Well I at least wish Yoko was here…"

The three other musicians sighed and rolled their eyes at the mention of the name.

"Let's get going everypony, we've already wasted enough time as it is…" Twilight mumbled as she left her seat, looking back at her friends expectantly.

"Yeah, I give up trying to use these damn things..." George sighed as he smashed his cup yet again. "We really should be getting around to saving this place, don't you think guys?"

"Eh, well I would have liked at least a few more minutes of relaxation, but I guess you're right." Paul got up from his seat and paced over to Twilight. The rest of the group soon followed, all except Rarity who at least wanted to finish her drink. After some more lecturing by Twilight she finally abandoned her beverage and joined the rest of them.

The ten of them piled out of the store and onto the street, giving annoyed sighs and stretches as they once again began their journey. "As you can see the castle is only right there." Twilight stated while pointing a hoof to the now massive palace that towered over the rest of Canterlot. "So as long as you guys don't wander off again then we should be meeting the Princess in only a few minutes!"

"Hey we're not children you know, we can look after ourselves." John proclaimed with a serious expression.

"Yeah, we're probably more responsible and mature than all you girls!" Paul smiled, immediately after being jabbed in the ribs by George. "Ow, stop poking me George!"

"Well I'm bored, do you just expect me not to poke you when there's nothing to do? I don't have a bloody guitar on me, or even a ukulele!" George said in response while giving his friend a wide grin.

Twilight rolled her eyes at them as Paul poked the guitarist back, resulting in a large storm of flying hooves between the two. They finally settled down after John snapped at them, and with a sigh Twilight began walking down the street, the rest of them in perfect tow.

* * *

"Finally, Canterlot Castle! I honestly didn't think it would take this long to get you four here…" Twilight muttered as the ten of them walked down one of the luxurious hallways. They had already passed a myriad of rooms; from hallways to dining halls, tea rooms to servants quarters, and several rooms that contained nothing in them at all expect various expensive paintings and sculptures.

"Wow, this place is even nicer than Buckingham Palace! Remember when we got those MBE's? The Queen gave us the medals and everything!" John exclaimed as he looked at the passing paintings and landscapes with wonder.

"Yeah, but it would have been even better if we were knighted. I sure hope I am someday…" Paul mumbled with a dreamy look.

Twilight finally stopped at the end of the hall beside a pair of thick wooden doors, the rest of them quickly halted their pace. "Alright the throne room is right here, now I want you four to be on your best behavior in front of the Princess."

"Oh of course!" John proclaimed, "She is royalty after all, even if she isn't a queen. Isn't that right lads?"

The other three nodded and Twilight gave them a weak smile. "Alright; just please, please don't do anything weird…" The lavender unicorn pushed open the door, and the ten of them entered the spacious room. At the far end of the room a large white unicorn was reading from a scroll, a pair of flowing wings jetting from her back. She looked up from her reading and smiled at them.

"Twilight, I'm very happy to see you made it!"

"And just as you wrote, I brought the four warriors Princess! Or at least who I think they are, I'm really starting to doubt them…" Twilight said while glancing at the four musicians.

Celestia looked the four ponies over, and after a moment smiled again. "They're The Beatles alright; you're as reliable as ever Twilight, you came just in time."

The lavender unicorn blushed, and turned to hide it from her friends. "I do have a question first... Why do you need these four, why can't we just save Equestria again?"

"I don't doubt you or your friend's abilities, but you have to understand that you were only facing one of them. If Discord, Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis are indeed united then we'll need some help."

"With pleasure your highness!" John declared, stepping up from the group to give her a bow. "We're not afraid of anything, isn't that right lads?"

"Oh, uh yeah! Except for spiders of course…" George remarked quietly.

"And snakes too, I hate those slimy things…" Paul added, only serving to irritate John.

"Screaming fans, sharks, long bus rides, the dentist-" Ringo continued to list things off before he was cut off.

"Alright, we get the idea!" John snapped at them before turning back to the Princess. The alicorn merely giggled before speaking.

"They won't do it on their own Twilight; they'll of course need you and your friends to guide them."

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash declared before pumping her hoof into the air. "I almost thought we wouldn't get to see some action!"

"I took the liberty of getting you some instruments; they are a bit altered however." Celestia stated before glancing at a servant, the next moment a few ponies entered the room with a full set of instruments. They handed them to the musicians, and all four of them stared at them in wonder.

"Blimey, this is one shiny guitar…" John remarked as he gazed at the two magnificent gems embedded in his guitar. One was magenta and star shaped, while the other was orange and in the shape of an apple.

"Each of those instruments contain an Element of Harmony; John you are the Element of Magic and Honesty. Paul, you are the Element of Laughter. George you are the Element of Kindness and Generosity, and finally Ringo you are the Element of Loyalty."

Twilight looked up at the teacher in shock. "W-what?! You're giving them the Elements? But we're the Elements of Harmony!"

"They are merely using them for a short while Twilight, they can easily be shaped back into the necklaces and tiara after this is all over with."

"These instruments are nice and all…" Paul mumbled while looking across his expertly crafted bass, surprisingly one of the best he had ever seen. "But how exactly are we supposed to fight with them? Personally I'd much rather vanquish evil with a sword than a bass guitar…"

"The Elements of Haromny," Celestia began to talk in the same lecturing tone Twilight had heard a million times, "are the strongest sources of magic in all of Equestria. By playing your music, you should be able to channel said magic and defeat our enemies."

"Uh, and how exactly does that work?" George questioned, completely perplexed at whatever she was trying to explain.

"Just play some music and you'll beat whoever you're fighting. I imagine they'll turn them into stone, as they have done to Discord." Celestia stated quite simply. "Also, I took the liberty of getting you all some clothes…"

Another servant entered, pushing a cart full of colorful costumes. All of The Beatles eyes lit up as they instantly recognized their colour coded uniforms.

"Alright, finally some clothes! It felt weird running around naked…" Paul mumbled in relief as he grabbed his blue outfit, taking a moment to look over it to see any changes.

"Wow, these are just like our real Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band outfits!" John declared as he stared at his costume with wonder.

"Uh, what now?" Rainbow Dash asked, completely confused at whatever he had said.

"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, It's our band!" John quickly explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Uh, but I thought you were The Beatles?"

"We are, but we're also Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band! Like I'm Ringo Starr, but I'm also Billie Shears!" Ringo explained as he put on his pink cap.

"Well, that just makes **so** much sense…" Rainbow Dash sighed, giving up at trying to grasp just what in Nightmare Moon they were talking about.

The four of them all stood clothed; now making them look even more bizarre then before. Twilight sighed while staring at them; she almost didn't want to even be around them in public.

"Why don't we play a song for the ladies, eh lads?" John suggested as he grabbed his overly luxurious guitar. The others nodded in agreement before gathering their instruments.

(www. /watch?v=xoJGDC10lZw)

John struck up the first chord, which his songwriting partner instantly recognized.

_It was twenty years ago today,_

_Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play,_

_They've been going in and out of style_

_But they're guaranteed to raise a smile._

_So may I introduce to you,_

_The act you've known for all these years,_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!_

Celestia quietly hummed the song to herself as they played, as if having heard it dozens of times before. Twilight and her friends all looked on in amazement, all except Rarity whose facial expression easily showed her revulsion to the music.

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_

_We hope you will enjoy the show,_

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_

_Sit back and let the evening go…_

_Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely,_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!_

The four musicians adjusted to their instruments faster than before; though them being made of solid gold and silver created some difficulty. George and Paul missed several chords, though their small audience didn't notice over the rest of the band.

_You're such a lovely audience,_

_We'd like to take you home with us,_

_We'd love to take you home!_

Paul smirked at the six mares, now only causing Fluttershy to blush in response.

_I don't really want to stop the show,_

_But I thought that you might like to know,_

_That the singer's going to sing a song,_

_And he wants you all to sing along._

_So let me introduce to you,_

_The one and only Billy Shears!_

_And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!_

_Billy Shears…_

"What would you-" Ringo began to sing the next verse before he was cut off by John.

"Ah that was great; I think I'm finally getting used to being a pony!" John exclaimed as he placed down his exceedingly heavy guitar.

"Hey, I was just about to sing the next song! I never get to sing!" Ringo complained, now feeling very annoyed at his fellow bandmate.

"Come on Ringo, you can sing something later. We have to get around to saving these ponies, remember?" Paul stated, earning only an aggravated growl from their drummer.

Ringo almost dropped it right then and there, but he quickly recalled what Applejack had earlier told him. _I can't let them keep pushing me around; I have to stand up for myself!_

"Well I-" He began talking, but was once again cut off, this time by a guard rushing into the room.

"Princess Celestia, the changelings are attacking Canterlot! They've already breached the lower area of the city; luckily there hasn't been any sightings around the castle." The guard quickly exclaimed, breaking the Princess out of her previously joyful demeanor.

"Changelings? Chrysalis is attacking already? I wouldn't have expected this so soon…" Celestia sighed as she glanced at the floor. "Twilight, you and your friends have to help the Beatles save Canterlot. Go into the city, I'll have to start looking around for Chrysalis, she's bound to be here…"

"You can count on us!" Twilight exclaimed, all of her friends in unanimous agreement.

"Good, in this case you can carry their instruments…"

"Alright, roadies!" John yelled as he threw his guitar onto Applejack's back and rushed for the far door. His bandmates did the same, even dropping Ringo's drum set onto Rainbow Dash before she could move.

"I ain't no mule, carry your own instruments!" Applejack exclaimed before pushing the guitars off of her.

"Get this stupid thing off me!" Rainbow Dash roared as she struggled against the weight of the drum set on her back, easily pinning her against the floor. "Twilight, help me out here so I can kill them!"

Twilight rolled her eyes before grabbing all the instruments with her magic. They levitated effortlessly in the air as she paced to the end of the room to follow them. "Don't worry Princess, we won't fail you!" The lavender mare called back to her teacher.

"I'm sure you won't." Celestia smiled back before casting a spell and teleporting out of the room, no doubt to begin her search for the Changeling Queen.

"Alright, let's-" Twilight was suddenly cut off as the dozen guards in the room morphed from pegasi to changelings. "Uh, that isn't good…"

"Don't worry girls; we can take care of these guys!" John declared as he charged towards them; however he was almost instantly pounced on by several of them.

"Oh great job John, just leave this up to me…" Paul mumbled as he ran at the closest changeling, his clumsy hooves easily being avoided by the much more agile creature. The changeling grinned after he avoided another hoof, and then threw his own punch that sent the bassist tumbling to the floor.

"Uh, Ringo, how is it you're in two places at once?" George questioned as he looked at an identical copy of his friend, his clothes even matching that of the drummer's uniform.

"I don't know, I was just about to ask you. Or whoever I thought was you…" Ringo replied as he also stared at a copy of the lead guitarist.

Twilight facehoofed, it seemed she and her friends would have to deal with this. "Well girls, I'm really starting to question how the Princess thinks these guys are heroes. Anyway, let's just deal with these changelings…"

With the six ponies in the fray they easily turned the tide, despite them being slightly outnumbered. John and Paul continued to try their best to fight the changelings, but they proved hardly a match for the much more experienced fighters. George and Ringo however, were hardly fighting, as they were much more confused with the copies of their friends that kept appearing.

_Thank goodness we're here to help them; they wouldn't stand a chance on their own… _Twilight thought silently as she shot a spell at one of the changelings, the jet black creature slamming against the wall before slumping to the ground. Before long the six mares were able to defeat the changelings, and the purple unicorn turned back around with a smile.

"So, are you going to thank us for saving you?" Twilight asked, however she was surprised when she saw two of each Beatle. "Great, just how are we supposed to tell which one's which?!"

"That's easy, I'm the real John!" Both copies of John simultaneously shouted, before staring angrily at each other. "No you aren't!" They once again yelled in unison before attacking each other. The room was soon filled with the copies fighting, as the mares merely watched in confusion.

"Well, we could ask them something that only the real one would know!" Pinkie Pie suggested as she skipped over to the lavender mare

"Like what? We know next to nothing about these guys!"

"Well we could just ask them what instrument they play…" Pinkie stared at her with a smile.

"Oh, right… Hey John!" Both John's stopped fighting, and then turned towards the unicorn. "What instrument do you play?"

"Uh…" One of them mumbled as he stared blankly at her. The real John merely smiled.

"That's easy, the guitar!" The fake was instantly hit by a spell from Twilight, breaking his disguise and revealing his scaly black hide.

"Now that you've gotten rid of the fake, let me deal with finding the imposters! None of these guys can fool me." John grinned as he hurried over to the two drummers. "Ringo, what year did you join us?"

"1962!" He yelled as he continued to doge the blows from his copy.

"Yep, he's real!" John declared, Twilight then quickly took out the fake. They did the same for George, before finally coming to the two Paul's.

"Come on, this is obviously a fake! I'm the real Paul!" Paul exclaimed as he glared at his copy.

"I don't know, do you guys think the real Paul would say that?" John asked the others with a smile. Both of the stallions looked identical, from their blue uniforms to their unmistakable face.

"Whichever one's looking at his reflection the most is obviously the real Paul…" George smirked as he stared at the two of them.

"If only we had an album cover…" John sighed, however soon after one of the Paul's knocked out the other.

"Your name middle name is Winston, we've released nine albums, and your wife is an obsessive maniac!"

"Right, right and wrong…" John gave him a scowl at the final remark. "Anyway, I guess you're the real Paul. We probably should get around to saving this city, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded in response before heading for the door. "More like me and my friend's getting around to saving the city though…" She muttered quietly under her breath.


	6. All You Need Is Love

"Uh, so where do you girs say we start?" John asked timidly as he stared at the chaos that was apparent throughout the whole city. Being right outside the castle, they could see pretty much the entire metropolis. Changelings were darting about everywhere in the sky, and various spells shot erratically into the air. Practically the whole capital was now engulfed in fighting, and the guitarist was bewildered at how they could possibly help.

"We should, uh…" Twilight was left practically speechless as she stared at all the destruction. After a few moments she recomposed herself and turned to them. "Well I guess we should just find the closest changelings and start fighting them. Hopefully the Princess can deal with Chrysalis…"

"Right ho! Let's go lads! In peace there's nothing so becomes a man, as modest stillness and humility!" John yelled before charging down the road, his fellow musicians soon following. Twilight just shook her head and reluctantly followed.

Within moments John already spotted a Changeling on the road, and quickly went to tackle him. However the changeling merely took flight and John smashed into the rather hard building behind him. He immediately clutched his now bruised head and just laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Don't worry mate, I'll save you!" George declared as he jumped at the Changeling; however the creature grinned as raised himself out of the guitarist's reach. "Come down here and fight me like a man! Err, pony…"

Twilight and her friends soon caught up to them, and the lavender mare quickly shot a spell at the flying changeling. Before he could react he was hit and plummeted to the ground in a heap.

John got to his hooves and looked around in a daze. "Uh, did we get him?" He mumbled as his vision slowly refocused.

"I did, not that you guys were much help…" Twilight muttered before she began searching for anymore nearby changelings. She found a group of them almost instantly, as almost a dozen of them flew over the street. They caught sight of them and hastily flew to the ground before engaging the six mares.

"Well I guess we should help them, can you see yet John?" Paul asked as he turned from the six mares fighting mares to his friend.

"Uh almost…" John muttered as he stared at the unconscious body of the changeling. "Is that you Paul? Why are you on the ground? Did they get you too?!"

"I'm over here man!" Paul snapped, however before he could say more another group of changelings swept down. They were outnumbered at least four to one and John soon regained his vision to witness this horrifying sight.

"Maybe we should run… You know, just a suggestion…"

"I'll never retreat! Let's just see how strong these weapons really are!" Paul ran over to their discarded instruments and quickly picked up his heavy bass.

The other musicians hurried over and scrambled to get their respective instruments. Just as they did, several of the changelings charged at them.

(watch?v=0ApstMKNEMI)

_Help, I need somebody!_

_Help, not just anybody!_

_Help, you know I need someone,_

_Help!_

"Uh, it doesn't seem like these instruments are doing much good…" Paul muttered while he continued to play. One of the changelings went for him, and he instinctively smashed him across the face with his solid gold bass. He heard a distinctive crack before he fell to the ground, and Paul looked at him with a worried expression. "Ooh, sorry! Are you alright there mate?"

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors!_

"GAH! I knew we shouldn't have trust that Princess, she's not even a Queen after all!" John declared as he jumped out of the way of one of the charging changelings. The jet black creature merely growled before pouncing on him, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

"I'll save you John!" Paul exclaimed as he hurried over and attacked the changeling in his previous manner. His unconscious body rolled off of the singer and John got to his hooves, quickly mumbling a thanks.

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like, I've never done before!_

"I think we may have met our match here, lads…" George commented as he dodged a chanegling' s hoof, before running as fast as he could away from him.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

"I don't know George; we seem to be doing alright." Ringo said as he watched his three bandmates fight, for some reason the changelings weren't even paying attention to him. Not that he was complaining about it or anything.

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors!_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

_Help me!_

_Help me!_

_Ooooooo…_

Just as John finished singing, their luxurious instruments emitted a burst of bright light that practically blinded them. By the time their vision returned, they found that the dozen changelings they had been fighting had turned to stone. Their night black coats now turned to a dull, depressing grey.

"We did it!" John cheered upon the sight of their defeated opponents. Looking over to Twilight and her friends, he was delighted to see that the changeling's they had been fighting had also been petrified.

"Well, that was a good song chaps. Though your singing was a little off John…" Paul commented as he dropped his heavy bass on the ground.

"What?! I wrote the song, what would you know?!" John snapped back as he shot his supposed friend a glare.

"That may be so, but I remember how you used to sing the song, and that definitely wasn't like before!"

Twilight hurried over and she gave the two of them confused glances as they continued to bicker. "Will you guys stop fighting? What are you two so upset about anyway?!"

"Just leave them Twilight…" George rolled his eyes while turning towards her. "They're always fighting with each other!"

"We're not fighting, we're arguing!" John declared as he glared back at the bassist. "I sung that song perfectly; you were the one who was out of key!"

Paul opened his mouth to respond, but Twilight cut him off. "Both of you stop! If you still remember, the city is under attack! We can't waste our time bickering!"

Both of them sighed before simultaneously mumbling, "Fine."

"Alright, then let's get going! I just hope the Princess can deal with Chrysalis on her own…" Twilight muttered, an awful, worried feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Discord, where's Chrysalis? I thought you'd said you'd wait for me!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed as she entered the mostly empty room, aside from a laughing Draconequus and a stone table, it was bare. The large, night black alicorn hurried over to the table, her armor clanging against her coat as she went. She stopped in front of him, giving him an intent stare.

"Oh you know her… she just couldn't wait, so she went to attack Canterlot herself." Discord smiled as gazed down at the table, which was now displaying a scene of utter chaos in the capital with practically life like visuals.

"She's attacking already? But what about us invading Canterlot together?!" Nightmare Moon shouted, her anger quickly rising. "Why does she get all the glory?!"

"Calm down Lulu, Chrysalis is doing alright, so far…" Discord looked up to shoot her a grin, which only made her angrier.

"I already told you, don't call me that! I'm Nightmare Moon!"

The Draconequus chuckled and went back to viewing his magical moving picture. "You see, before Chrysalis left, her changelings were tracking a rather odd group of individuals, who were traveling with Twilight Sparkle and her friends…"

"So? All this means is my pompous sister is sending her student to do her dirty work, yet again." Nightmare Moon said, now also turning her attention to the view of Canterlot.

"Well, of course she is… but it just isn't her student anymore." Discord waved a talon, and the picture changed to that of four ponies that were running through the streets. "These four… I have no idea who they are… but it seems old Celly is using them to try and stop us."

The alicorn just laughed and gave him a smug smirk. "Four ponies won't stop us; even the Elements of Harmony won't stop us! Now let's get going, I want to get to Canterlot before the battle is over." She went to leave the room, but Discord stopped her.

"No, let's just sit and wait for a bit… I think this may get interesting…" Discord leaned back in his extremely comfortable arm chair, smiling as he watched the battle.

* * *

"My hooves are killing me… again…" George complained as they finished with another group of changeling, and went to go running again.

"Well we have to keep fighting! They're still tons of Changelings, and I haven't seen the Princess or Chrysalis yet!" Twilight said as she looked over at him, annoyed. Their complaining and whining was starting to get to her.

They were in a large open area, no doubt a marketplace that was frequented often in the city. But it was now covered in splintered wood from stands and shops, and torn fabrics and clothes in a variety of colours. There was a strong, overpowering smell in the air; as no doubt a great deal of perfume bottles had been smashed.

John sighed, before looking from his band mate to the lavender unicorn. "She's right, George. We have to get back to helping them, no matter how exhausting it may be…"

They were just about to run off to find more Changelings, but there was a loud explosion of light and brilliant colours in the sky, sending a body flying through the air. It landed a few meters from them, and after only a brief look Twilight could already tell who it was.

"Princess!" Twilight yelled as she hurried over to her as fast as she could, kneeling down to take a look at her bruised body.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked, looking up to see her. "I… I was fighting Chrysalis… I can't believe she beat me again… I have to stop her…" She tried to get to her hooves, but her student ushered her back down.

"Just lie down and rest Princess, you're too hurt to fight!" Twilight exclaimed as she continued to look over her teacher's body. It was covered in bruises and scorch marks, no doubt from spells.

"You finished yet, Celestia? Or do you still want to keep going?" A voice yelled, cackling at the same time. The owner of said voice came into view, flying above them. Chrysalis laughed as she saw the defeated Princess.

"I… I have to fight her Twilight…"

"No, Princess we'll fight her! Don't worry, we can do it!" Twilight shouted, although she was somewhat afraid of fighting the Changeling Queen. If her teacher couldn't beat her, she didn't know how much of a chance she and her friends had…

"You're right… I know you can, just work together with them, and I know you can beat her." Celestia smiled as she laid her head against the ground.

Twilight nodded before she got up and ran over to her friends. "Alright, we have to beat Chrysalis!"

Her friends seemed rather worried, but John just smiled and tried to inspire his friends. "Let's fight her then, we can do it lads! Remember when we took on that Thugee cult? We can take on just one pony!"

Chrysalis smirked and dropped to the ground. "So… these are the ponies my Changelings have been tracking… I guess you're the Princess's secret weapon, four little ponies, and Twilight Sparkle and all her friends… You'll stand even less of a chance than Celestia."

"It's ten against one; you're the one who isn't going to stand a chance!" Rainbow Dash declared, rising up on her wings and shaking her hooves at the Changeling Queen.

"We'll see… I'll even give all of you the first strike, come on, give me your best." Chrysalis's smirk grew as she stared at all of them.

"Alright, let's do this chaps!" Paul yelled as he ran over to get his discarded instrument. He was glad Twilight was carrying them around with her magic; they would have been incredibly difficult and exhausting to carry around all the time by hoof.

"Yeah, you might was well just step aside Twilight. I'm sure we can handle her on our own!" John stated smugly as he grabbed his guitar, and strapped it on.

"So… John… what do you think we should play?" Paul whispered to his partner.

"I've got just the thing, just follow my lead…"

(watch?v=x9_vhYpR9xo)

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done,_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung,_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,_

_It's easy_

Chrysalis looked at them as they started playing, before she instantly burst out laughing. "Y-you're playing music? This is Celestia's secret weapon?! Music?!" She could hardly breathe because she was laughing so hard, for a minute there she had actually thought she would have had a decent fight. "This has got to be a joke!"

_All you need is love!_

_All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need!_

Twilight and her friends just gave the Changeling Queen awkward stares, she sure was finding this funny; so much so that she had forgotten she was supposed to be fighting them. However, after a few moments she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Wow, that's rich… well; I should probably get to fighting you now." Chrysalis said as she flew over to them, and went to tackle Twilight. However the lavender unicorn jumped out of the way, and started shooting spells at her, the rest of her friends soon jumping into the fray.

She soon gained the upper hoof, and was bombarding them will spells. However, she let out a surprised gasp when she saw that her hooves had now started to turn grey. It was slowly inching up her legs, and would consume her before long.

_All you need is love!_

_All you need is love!_

_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need!_

Chrysalis realized now what was happening. The Elements of Harmony were in the instruments, and now she was slowly being sealed in stone, just as what had happened to Discord. With all of her haste, she flew over to the four musicians.

_Nothing you can know that isn't known,_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown,_

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be,_

_It's easy!_

"Uh, she's coming over here…" George commented as took a worried glance at the Changeling Queen.

"It's alright, just keep playing! She's already starting to turn to stone!" Paul urged to him, focusing back on his bass guitar.

Chrysalis decided to attack the drummer first, as he would be the easiest to pick off. So she flew down and grabbed him with her magic, levitating him into the air.

"GAH! She's coming after me, do something lads!" Ringo yelled, flailing his hooves in a futile attempt to break free.

_All you need is love (All together, now!)_

_All you need is love (Everybody!)_

Chrysalis was just about to fire a spell at him, but her horn suddenly turned to stone, and the grey kept inching up her legs. "Damn it, my magic!" She shouted as Ringo fell to the ground. He thought he was now safe, but she merely grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)_

"H-H-help!" Ringo yelled, barely able to speak as she tried to strangle him. Paul and George merely ran over and hit her as hard as they could with their heavy instruments. She stumbled back, dazed as she dropped the drummer. More and more of her body was turning to stone, by now she couldn't even move her legs.

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)_

_Love is all you need (Love is all you need!)_

"No, this isn't how I'm going to be defeated, by a bunch of musicians!" Chrysalis yelled as she tried to fly, though she was just too heavy. She fell to the ground, and could only look on in horror as her body turned to stone.

Before long her wings and entire body was grey and stiff, only her head still unaffected. "When I get out of here, I'm going to make you four pay! And I mean really pay!" Chrysalis yelled with all her might as it started moving up her neck.

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need!)_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need!)_

As the Beatles finished their song, Chrysalis was finally completely consumed by the stone. She was now just a motionless statue on the ground, staring off into space with intense anger.

"Well, that was a great performance lads! Maybe even better than the one we did on Our World!" John exclaimed as he dropped his guitar and smirked at the stoic Changeling.

"Yeah, but my bloody neck hurts… you could have saved me a little quicker…" Ringo mumbled as he massaged his neck.

Twilight and her friends ran over to them, all shocked. "Y-you actually did it! I can't believe it, you beat Chrysalis!" The lavender unicorn exclaimed.

"It was no problem, she wasn't a big deal! The Blue Meanies were tougher than her!" Paul said as he shot her a heroic smirk.

"I… I still can't believe it." Twilight just stared at the statue of Chrysalis in disbelief. "I guess the Princess was actually right about you guys…"

"Damn right, now could we make sure this attack is over and get something to eat? I'm starving!" John yelled, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He hadn't eaten for quite awhile, and was definitely craving some British Cuisine.

Twilight nodded, and they went over to the still resting Princess.


End file.
